Changes on the Mountain
by limea delta
Summary: Up on a mountain, alone... secrets and feelings are revealed.  SLASH  RemusSirius
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is my new story _Changes on the Mountain_ so I hope you enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

* * *

"OK everyone, smile!" said Lily as she held up the camera. It was the last day of term and Lily, being the sentimental one, insisted that the four boys (James, Sirius, Remus and Peter) be in a photo "You'll all change over the summer!" she insisted.

"Aww Evans! Come on! We'll be back in a couple of months!"

"Shut up Black! You'll ruin the photo!"

"Hurry up then!"

"OK, thanks guys."

"No problem Evans," said James as he sauntered up to the red-haired girl, "So, what are you doing this summer?"

"Oh, you know… hanging out with you I guess!"

James smiled and kissed his girlfriend. Remus rolled his eyes and looked at Sirius. Sirius looked down and grinned. "Always the lady-man, our Prongs huh?" muttered Sirius, looping his arm over Remus' shoulders. Remus started then secretly smiled, basking in the older boy's warmth and attention.

"How about you Moony?" Sirius asked, "What are you doing over the holidays?"

"Oh, well it's full moon next week so I guess I'll be up in the mountains," Remus sighed.

"Tell you what," said Sirius, "as you seem so keen to go and it sounds wonderful, why don't I go along too?"

"Really? You would do that?"

"Why not? Sleeping in a cave in the middle of nowhere is exactly what I want!"

"Your joking aren't you?"

"About sleeping in a cave? Yes."

"About coming."

"Nah, I'll be there. We can't have a poor little werewolf wandering around lost on top of a mountain now can we?"

"Shut up!" Remus laughed, giving the older boy a punch.

"See!," cried Sirius, pretending to be shocked, "That's gratitude for you!"

Everyone laughed.

Sirius the joker. All the teachers loved, hated and dreaded him all at the same time. Girls adored him but he could never commit se he just brushed them off. Still they followed even though he was untouchable, unreachable. That was one of the reasons why Remus loved him.

* * *

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is pretty short. I actually have the whole story **written** down and I am gradually typing it up but I felt it was appropriate to cut it here. Please enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

* * *

"Sirius?" Remus called, throwing a pebble at the window, "Sirius!"

"What?" yelled an angry voice and the window opened. A sleep Sirius poked his head out, his hair all messed up and devoid of a shirt. The sight nearly took Remus' breath away.

"Moony?" Sirius called down, "What the fuck are you doing here? It's freakin' five in the morning!"

"It's actually nine sleepy head and if we are to get to the mountain by mid-afternoon we have to go, now."

"It takes that long by broom?"

"Nope, but we're walking?"

"What's the matter with flying or apparating or something?"

"Didn't you get my owl?"

"Umm… Yeah, I did."

"Well?"

"… Tell me again."

Remus sighed, "OK, I will explain again and use small words. We are walking because we are going near Muggle towns. If we fly, we will be seen. Big problem. If we avoid the towns, it will take twice as long as walking. I tried. We cannot apparate because neither of us have a licence yet. Get it?"

"… Yep."

"So you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Just give me five minutes," and Sirius' head disappeared. Remus smiled. _This trip should be interesting _he thought.

* * *

* * *

You like? You hate? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of _Changes on the Mountain_. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

* * *

The two young men set off and arrived at the mountain before nightfall.

"So this is where you spend your summer vacations?" Sirius asked, staring up at the rugged rocks, dangerous cliffs and scrawny trees, "Charming place!"

"Hey, it's the nearest place that I can get to where absolutely no people go, Muggles or not. I am not going to be responsible for someone else to lead this life. Come on, we have to set up camp before moonrise."

* * *

"And where exactly is camp?" Sirius puffed half an hour later. 

"Just over this ridge," Remus panted.

"Why do we have to go so high up? For the view?"

"Ha ha. Up here there is a cave and it's the only one I can find. And it's not that far!"

* * *

Eventually they reached their destination and unpacked. 

"Hey Moony?" Sirius' voice was low and serious, "What are all these scratch marks on the walls? Are they done by you?"

Remus looked away. "Huh, who or what else could it be?"

"Is transforming really that painful?"

"You have no idea.

Suddenly Sirius walked over and hugged his friend. Remus, surprised, hugged his back and then let go. "What was that for?" he laughed.

"It's just… you never told us."

"You never asked… Look, don't worry about me. I've lasted this long haven't I?" joked Remus, trying to make light the situation. He bent over and continued to unpack but he could still feel his friend's worried eyes watching him.

They ate a light meal and watched the first few stars appear. Soon it was time. "Hey Sirius, I'll meet you by that little creek we passed earlier OK?"

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go now. Please."

Against his will Sirius loped off, transforming into a large black dog on the way. Suddenly he heard a cry then a howl from behind. He whirled around and saw… his friend, bent over in pain as, slowly, he became less human and more animal. Fur sprouted, limbs grew longer, teeth became sharper and all the while Remus was clawing at himself and the stony cave walls around him in his agony.

Then, it was over. The werewolf stood up and looked around, adjusting to its surroundings. Sirius caught a glimpse of its eyes. They were still human and full of the memory of the pain which had only just subsided.

Only once the werewolf had turned and ran off did Sirius move. He quickly trotted off towards the creek, knowing that Remus wouldn't like him spying. All the while he could only think of one thing. He knew he couldn't let his friend suffer like that alone.

* * *

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Please review!

PPS. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has review my earlier chapters. Hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter!

PPS. Chapter 4 should be the last chapter so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter of_ Changes on the Mountain_. I am not very happy with this chapter but I hope it's ok. Sorry if it's really sappy!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

* * *

Sirius awoke late the following day. "What a night!" he muttered, sitting up and stretching. He looked over ad saw Remus, still asleep. _He looks so peaceful__…__ so beautiful _he thought, _why should he have to suffer?_

Suddenly Remus' eyes opened. He looked over at Sirius and smiled. "Good morning…or afternoon," he laughed, looking at his watch. He could still feel Sirius' eyes on him. "What?" he cried, sitting up. Suddenly he winced and clutched at his chest. "What is it?" asked his friend, sliding over.

"It's nothing," Remus replied, then groaned.

"Yeah right! The last time you said that was when you got kicked in the chest by a centaur and we later found you had five broken ribs! I don't trust you when you say that!" Sirius laughed.

Remus laughed too even though it obviously caused him pain.

"Let me have a look, you idiot!" Sirius ordered, pushing his friend back down.

"It's really nothing," protested Remus.

"I'll be the judge of that," teased Sirius while unbuttoning his friends shirt.

"SHIT!" he cried, springing up and grabbing a wet cloth, "Moony, you… loony! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Tell what?" he asked, looking down, "oh, that."

Remus' chest was covered in deep gashes, most open and bleeding. Some shallow, others really deep. A couple were already turning green and festering. Sirius gently pressed the cold towel against some of the deeper ones. Remus tensed and groaned. Sirius ignored him and continued working, gently washing all the wounds. "There's a first-aid kit in my pack," Remus muttered, his eyes tightly shut. Sirius jumped up and found some antiseptic cream and bandages. He rubbed on the cream and with a quick flick of his wand, the wounds closed up but they still looked red and swollen. "Here, I need you to sit up so I can put on the bandages," Sirius whispered, placing his arm around his friend's shoulders. Remus tried but groaned and nearly fell back down again so Sirius steadied him against his knees. He gently bound the scratches and then shifted so he was sitting behind his friend. "Lean back," he murmured. Remus complied and found himself leaning against Sirius' strong chest with his friend's arms around his waist. "Thanks," he muttered, snuggling closer to his companion.

There they sat, watching the world go by outside their cave. Eventually Sirius spoke up, "Remus, last night… I saw-"

"I know. You forget a werewolf's eyes are much keener than a humans."

"Oh, well… why didn't you tell us?"

"Why did you need to know?"

"James, Peter and I are your friends. We could-"

"You could do nothing!" Remus cried, springing up and walking over to the cave opening.

"No-one can do anything," Remus sighed, not looking at his friend. Sirius saw that the young man's shoulders were shaking.

"Remus," he sighed, running over and pulling him into his arms. Remus stiffened and then relaxed, sobbing into Sirius' shoulder as if his heart would break. Sirius didn't know what to do except just hold him close, gently stroking his hair.

Remus looked up and Sirius gently wiped away his tears with his thumb. Suddenly he lent down and captured the young man's lips in his. Remus moaned and pressed closer, running his hands through Sirius' hair. Sirius felt his friends lips against his and thought his heart would explode… with love.

They eventually broke apart. Remus looked up at the taller man in wonderment. Sirius looked down and smiled, "I may not be able to cure you but… Remus, I love you and I'll always be beside you, every step of the way."

Remus smiled, "Ah, but you see, that's as good as any cure."

If you were exploring that mountain that day, climbed a tree and looked across, you would have seen two young men, standing together at the mouth of a cave. The taller one with his arms protectively around the other's waist, his friend and now lover leaning against him, completely trusting. You would have seen them kiss and you would have sworn you saw fireworks go off in the distance. Magic maybe? No, something much deeper… true love.

* * *

There! Hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
